Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A news production system (NPS) may facilitate the production of a news program in the form of a media stream. In one example, an NPS may include multiple media sources and a production switcher. A media source may take a variety of forms. For example, a media source may take the form of a media server, which is a device configured for retrieving a media file, converting the retrieved media file into a media stream, and outputting the converted media stream.
Outputs of the media sources may be connected to inputs of the production switcher. This may allow the production switcher to switch between and/or combine multiple media streams output by the media sources, so that the production switcher may output the news program in the form of another media stream. The NPS may then transmit this media stream to a broadcasting system for broadcast.
There are various types of media, including for example, audio, video, or a combination thereof. As such, in one example, an NPS may produce a news program in the form of an audio stream. In this instance, the NPS may transmit the audio stream to a radio-broadcasting system for broadcast. As another example, a media stream may take the form of a video stream (which may or may not include an audio stream portion). In such instances, the NPS may transmit the video stream to a television-broadcasting system for broadcast.
In some instances, the broadcasting system may modify the media stream in one or more ways before it is broadcast. For example, the broadcasting system may include an effect switcher (sometimes referred to as a stunt switcher) that is configured for receiving a media stream, running a digital video effect (DVE) that modifies the received media stream, and outputting the modified media stream. As one example, an effect switcher may run a DVE that modifies a media stream by overlaying a network logo on the underlying news program. Many other types of DVEs may also be used to modify media streams.